Yoshiko Tsushima
|Charm Point = }} Yoshiko Tsushima, also known as Yohane, is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is gray, though she is also represented with dark blue. She is a member of Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background A first-year student who likes the "little devil" look and proclaims herself to be "Yohane, the Fallen Angel" ( ヨハネ Datenshi Yohane). Born in the urban side of Numazu city. She attended the same kindergarten as Hanamaru Kunikida, whom she calls as "Zuramaru" (ズラマル). Personality Yoshiko is a bit of a Chuunibyou, a person who holds delusions of grandeur. She's bright, self-assured, smart, and thoughtful. She hates to be called "Yoshiko" and refers to herself as "Yohane" instead, going as far as to cross out her real name in her introduction and replace it as such. She describes herself as a fallen angel who has angered God, because she is cursed by extreme bad luck: She runs into all kinds of unforeseen trouble wherever she goes, such as when she goes on trips it's bound to rain, whenever it snows she's bound to fall, she has never won anything from lucky draws in convenience stores, and she always falls sick with influenza right before her final exams. Through her delusional persona, she acts innocent but cunning and a bit devious. Yoshiko likes extremely spicy food, as shown in Season 1 Episode 10 where she ate a takoyaki filled with Tabasco. She dislikes coffee.Radio drama track "Jingi naki deko" from the Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai single. Clubs and Hobbies Yoshiko is talented in playing video games and performing magic. Her hobby is dressing like a little devil. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *「 」(Yohane) literally means "night feather" or "night wing". **Incidentally, "Yohane" (ヨハネ) is also a common Japanese biblical spelling of "John". The latter is ultimately derived from the Hebrew male given name Yôḥānān, a shortened form of Yəhôḥānān (which roughly means "God is gracious"). Of course, it may (not) be a mere coincidence. *In the early stages of Aqours, Yoshiko was originally a second-year student. *In real life, Yoshiko's home is based on an apartment complex next to Hotel Riverside Numazu. *Yoshiko calls Riko "Riri", her fallen angel name. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References ja:津島善子 Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate